A rose reincarnated
by nikisie
Summary: Niki is a new girl at juuban junior high who finds a misterious black cat and finds out in a past life she was really sailor moon, but now her powers are needed again. Rated pg-13 for language


Chapter one

I was late for the bus again and I felt like total crap. I had been on the computer for what seemed like ages looking at websites to do with Japanese anime which was so cool. The hentai wasn't but overall it was cool. I ran down to the nearest bus stop and saw my friend Rachel.

"Hey Rachel!" I yelled and waved like a loony.

"Hey Niki, nice shoes by the way!" she giggled as I looked down at my feet and saw I'd put my slippers on instead of my shoes.

"Ha ha ha!" I laughed sarcastically

"Any way, do you like cats?" I responded in the positive "Because this cat followed me to school and I think its just so cute but I can't just leave it here!" explained Rachel "But your bag's big so could you smuggle it into school?"

"No way, miss'll flip!" I giggled, but thinking about it, it did sound fun. After some serious negotiations Rachel got, Lol, the cat out the bag. It was quite skinny with amazing black fur. But the most odd thing about it was that it had a plaster over its head. I held it and something amazing came over me. I wasn't at the bus stop anymore. I was having a row with a girl with long black hair and violet eyes. We were at a Japanese shrine.

"Earth to Niki!" Said Rachel rather too smiley for my liking.

"I'll keep her!" I said plopping the cat into my shoulder strap bag.

After school me and my friends Fran and Brhian went to the shop. After getting lots of sweets I opened my bag and saw the cat had disappeared. I explained to my friend what had happened. We agreed to look for it tomorrow.

"Perhaps it's gone to it's owners house?" Suggested Fran.

"Nah! I bet it's been ran over!" Laughed Brhian

"Brhian!" I gasped

"Only bloody joking! God, Niki!" Brhian giggled as she got up off the wall we were sitting on. She rummaged in her bag and then pulled a face as she pulled out the something. "You like?"

it was green nail varnish.

"Since when do you wear green nail varnish?" Joked Fran

"I'm not wearing it yet, dur! I though you were supposed to be clever?" retorted Brhian.

"Bri-chan you bitch! I hate you sometimes!" Screamed Fran before taking off.

"Arigatou," I heard Brhian mutter under her breath.

"I'll go!" I offered and ran after her. From all I'd seen Fran had gone back to the cleavers, a passage next to cherry hill temple. Lots of kids in the year above me go there to have a cigarette sometimes.

As I ran faster I heard the sound of hysterical sobbing. "Fran?"

"I'm he...here..." she sniffed.

"Fran-chan don't worry! You and Bri-chan will make up! Just because you have fallen out longer than you usually do doesn't mean that you'll never make friends again!"

"Arigatou!" Fran smiled.

"Any time,"

"So, Niki-chan, do you like juuban?"

"It's ok. I still miss the U.k. though."

"Why did you move here?"

"My mum is half Japanese and we moved because her mum, my grandma, is ill and my dad had a business trip for the next six years so we moved because it would suit them better," I explained sadly. I missed all of my friends but luckily I'd made three new friends. The popular girls at school never gave me a second thought. And Japan was weird, because....

Well, things had started to happen to me. Hallucinations. It is awful cause I don't know where I am half the time because of it.

"Earth to Niki-chan... we're back!" giggled Fran

"Oh, sorry!"

Walking home I saw the cat again. "Come here" I spat and it legged it. I ran after it when I saw a group of girls laughing at me. I was about to say something when I realised these weren't normal girls.

This was Hino-tachi.

Hino-tachi. Michelle Hino and her group. Everyone called her Hino. Only her parents and her best friend Phobie-san called her Michelle. Hino and her gang. Hino-tachi.

Never Phobie-tachi.

Always Hino-tachi.

It was an organisation.

I remember Bri-chan telling me on the first day at Juuban.

'those girls, you see the one with the long brown hair? Michelle-hime.'

'but she's not a princess'

'she ought to be. Never call her Michelle. Call her Hino-san. Or –hime, it doesn't matter. Her group? Hino-tachi., ok?'

"Konnichi wa Niki-chan," smiled Hino-hime viciously.

"Konnichi wa Hino-san," I nodded.

"Oh, please! You flatter me!"

I did a double take

"Honto ni?"

"Hai! You're new aren't you?" frowned Hino-hime.

"Yes, I mean hai, I am,"

"What are you looking for?" she smirked "Because Phobie could always help, couldn't you?" she said turning her attention to a girl with blonde pig-tails in. Phobie nodded.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to be a hindrance, dajiobi! Honest!" I stuttered.

"Oh, O.K., Niki-chan. If anyone's pissing you off remember to tell me, I'll get them... sorted," she winked

"Minna!" she shrieked and walked off. Everyone followed.

"Baka! Baka!" I moaned. I'm so thick. I saw the cat on the other side of the road and took after it. It fled into a bush and I ran after it and finally picked up the cat. Well, not before getting a bollocking by an old lady.

"Hi, Niki! You're late!"

"Hai, sorry about that," I smiled at my mum. "Mum, you know how you said if I moved to Japan, I could have a present?"

"Hai..." Said my mum suspiciously.

"Well, I've found one!" I grinned falsely.

"Ok, what is it?"

"This, cat!" I said bringing it from behind my back.

Mum took it quite well.

I ran upstairs and put it on my bed. "This is my bed. You are allowed it on one condition, you mustn't poop on it, ok?"

I got up from the bed and started to walk around. For no particular reason I'd decked the hole room out in bunny stuff. I don't even know why because I'm not even fond of them.

I don't even think they're kawaii.

It must be the Japanese influence.

"Now, what to call you?" I muttered.

"I have a name!" Said a posh voice from the other side of the room.

I turned around and saw the cat

"Did, you, sa...say th...that?"

the cat nodded.


End file.
